The ExtinctionAlmost
by seezy-g.2
Summary: 5 years later after Breaking Dawn, Renesemee's life starts. She starts school to find out there are many more just like her, called the Group of Seven. What happens when they might come extinct, once again? Original Pairings, except for N/J N/R:
1. 5 years later

Chapter 1 – First five years

As I walked down the long hallway, I thought about my first five years of life. I thought about how I zoomed by in elementary school, getting only A's. I thought about how I met the Volturi again last summer, and received the beautiful shell necklace that Aro gave me for my fifth birthday, (technically 14).

My long brown curls were bouncing behind my back as I walked down the hall. It seemed like everyone was moving aside for me, I honestly hated that. I spotted my favorite teacher by my locker. Jake had looked more grown up than ever.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob Black looked mighty fine in those jeans, I was so proud that we were so close.

With the flick of my wrist, I opened my locker and put my purse in. "Hey Jake," I said, smiling as he watched my every move. "Are we going to lunch together?" I asked as I eyed his car keys in one hand.

"Um, that's what I'm planning on doing," he fidgeted in his shoes, like he was nervous about being with me. Au contraire, I'm the one who is beet red in front of my crush.

"Where are we going," I asked, taking out my wallet, lip gloss and the official mini Cullen cell phone. I peeked a look at Jake again, and he still had his spiked, black hair and his caramel-colored skin. He wore a green plaid button down shirt opened with a black t-shirt underneath.

"I'm thinking of going to Olive Garden, and maybe … you could miss forth period?" he stuttered between his words. I totally didn't know why.

"Um, yeah sure. So let's go," I closed my locker and grabbed his hand out of his pockets. He ssqueezed my hand and I smiled.

We walked to his car, the same one my mother knew, the beat up Volkswagen. I could see how Jake's expression changed when he held my hand. It changed from nervous to embarrassed and then I think it changed to "in love". My cell chirped as I got into the car.

"Hello?" Who would be calling me now?

"Hah, your father is calling you now," my father said.

"Well, what's up dad," I asked. Jacob looked quite uncomfortable; I touched his hand and showed that it's alright with my father.

"You know, Jacob is fine, don't worry. I just called to tell you that later today; your mother will be flying to Italy to visit the Volturi. Alice will be with her and I decided to stay home with you," he said casually.

"Alright, well you know where we are," I said my good byes and closed the phone. We arrived at Olive Garden and Jacob opened the door for me. I held his hand again and walked up the restaurant at normal human speed.

We got our seats and a cute waitress came up and served both of us. She only looked at Jake most of the time and ignored me.

"What about you, Renesmee," Jake asked. I was tempted to say blood as a joke, but I had to get used to normal food. Scanning the menu in less than two seconds, I decided.

"I'll have the shrimp primavera," I said in a content voice. The waitress gave me a dirty look and I just kept grinning. Jacob grabbed my hand and massaged it. I showed him that his hands made me feel relaxed.

"So why do you want to miss forth period? That's when you teach," I was confused on why he would miss teaching art. He loved painting with children.

"Well, I just wanted to hunt with you for a bit," Total lie. "and mostly because I wanted to ask you a question without Edward listening to the whole conversation," Interesting, why and what would he ask me something that is so private? I let go of his hand when I thought of this, what if he finally wanted to get more serious? That made me bite on my lip harder. He watched the waitress bring in our food and another round of Coke's. I thought about my dad for a minute, he was probably listening.

"Anyway, lets get out of here," he said while he wiped his mouth after out lunch, I was innocently sipping on my Coke while he stood up. I tucked in my chair and took my coat. Winters in Barrie are beautiful but freezing. He took my hand and I didn't show anything, I was quite nervous to see what he would ask me.

"Where are we going," we got in his car and already drove for fifteen minutes.

"You'll see," he challenged me. I held his hand to show I didn't like surprises. He chuckled and kissed my hand, sending shocks throughout my body. I let go, that was the closest thing to his lips being on me. It felt like I melted into my shoes. He relaxed as well when he saw me be so surprised. What was wrong with him? I knew he imprinted on me, but I didn't think he would act like this. Mom would get a hell out of this. She was used to having me all over her, before I was born.

The road turned to rocks and got very bumpy. I looked outside and saw it looked like we were going home. We arrived at a little opening to a forest. I thought about the vampire meadow and wanted to ask if we were going there, but Jake would repel against the smell of my family.

"Come on out, don't be afraid," he teased while he opened my door. I came out and found out that he was trying to hoist me up on his back.

"You know, I can run fast too," I joked as I climbed onto his back.

"Yeah, but this way, I'm closer to you and I don't have to wait up for you," he kept teasing the whole way there.

We arrived at a little cliff and the first thing I thought of was swimming. But since he saw what I thought, he just shook his head. I climbed off his back and looked at him while he was setting up the area.

"Camping," I asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes and no," I noticed he had a backpack on his torso. Why would we be camping? He set up the tiny camp while I sat on a rock.

"Why would we be camping," I repeated out loud.

"Well, part of my question was … if you wanted to spend the night with me," he took out the manual for the tent. Spend the night?! SPEND THE NIGHT?! Oh my gosh. He looked at me and smiled while my eyes were frantically looking everywhere.


	2. Carved Rocks

Chapter 2

Jake put me on his back again and ran back to the car to go to the Cullen residence. We climbed into the car and he took my hand. What would we be doing overnight? Why would he want to camp? I kept freaking out mentally as we drove into my grandfathers driveway. They renovated the house to make it look more five years into the future. We walked into the backyard, hand in hand, and noticed Emmett and Jasper carving rocks with their hands.

"What are you two love birds doing," Jasper and Emmett asked. Emmett laughed as he saw our hands together, I just ignored him.

"We're going to her house to talk to Edward, don't think perverted things on the way," Jake threatened as we walked towards my little cottage/house. We jumped over the creek and let go of each other's hands, knowing Edward would be watching. I saw as we walked in, that my father was carving rocks in the house. Surprisingly, we didn't make enough noise for my father to hear.

"Hey dad," I screamed over the groaning pieces of rocks. The carving stopped and I could feel Jake's shivering body next to me. I put a protective hand on his shoulder, showing Jacob that it's okay. He calmed down while my father came in. he had a white button down with gray khakis.

"Hey kids," he walked up to me and kissed my forehead. Jake stiffened. "Where are you two going," my father asked, giving a suspicious look to Jacob.

"Well, you already know where we're going. I'm just going upstairs to get some things," I tugged on Jacobs hand to go upstairs. I went up to my room and opened the closet doors. Jacob flopped down on my bed, watching me carefully.

"Damn, what pajamas should I get," I groaned aloud, throwing random shirts on the floor. Jake stood up and took a frilly, black silk pajama. He gave me a quite sexy look. "No!" I grabbed the pajama out of his hands; he probably would have loved seeing me freezing in the tent. His hot hands took mine and pulled me onto the bed. I gasped and whispered, "What are you doing?" His hands were sneaking around my back.

"We don't have to get ready now…" he challenged, his face creeping closer to mine. "The other part of my question was," he lightly and slowly put his lips on mine, "do you want to be my girlfriend," his lips moved under mind. His eyes grew wide while he saw what I showed him what my answer was. He surprised me by keeping his lips on mind, his eyes closed and I had no idea what to do. So I closed my eyes and let him do the rest. Instead, we moved in sync, and at times, he'd slowly open his mouth. Near the end, he let his tongue touch mine and I pulled his head closer to mine, tangling my hands in his hair. He pulled me on top of him again and I let his hands wander under the back of my shirt.


	3. Camping

Chapter 3

We stayed in my room for the rest of the evening until we went camping. Our conversations varied from how being a half-blood is, to how being a werewolf is. Most of the time, we made out and snuggled together.

"So, you ready to go camping," he mumbled sleepily in my hair.

"That depends, I don't have a pajama that's warm enough," I opened my eyes to find his eyes on me aswell. I smiled and gave him a small peck, but he turned it into a full make-out. Five minutes later (or at least I thought it was five) I pulled away and said, "Now without a make-out session, help me find a pajama that is good for tonight."

"Fine," he sighed, "Will you try it on for me," he challenged as we got up to my closet. Jake picked up a blue flannel pajama, "How about this one?"

"Hmm," I took it out of his hands and turned around. I felt his hot hands creep around my waist, his lips on my throat.

"May I do the honors," he murmured and tickled my throat with his nose.

"No… down boy," I teased while he walked back to the bed. I took off my shirt and pulled on the pajama. Jacob looked at me and gave me one of those silly attractive nods.

"You know, you don't really need a pajama tonight…," he gave me a sexy nod and I blushed a deep red. "I'd love to take that offer, but my father wouldn't like that," I teased and sat beside him, wondering how patient he is. I took off the pajamas and put on hiking boots, warm jeans and two sweaters. We walked down together and said goodbye to my father. As we ran over the creek, I noticed Rosalie and Emmett carving rocks.

"Why is everyone carving rocks?" I asked, eager to know.

"Oh no reason, Nessie," they both said in sync. What was everyone's problem?

"Hey Blondie," Jake chuckled as Rosalie broke one of the rocks she was carving.

"Hello dog, any more blonde jokes for me," Rosalie sneered.

"Not today, I'm too busy with my own life, like a smart person," Jake walked away and tugged on my hand.

"Is my mother here," I yelled towards them.

"She'll be here tomorrow as well as Alice," they told me in louder voices.

We arrived at his car and drove to the little opening of the forest. I didn't bother to stop him as he helped me climb on his back. I was too happy that we were together. I saw the little cliff and the camp; honestly, I thought it would be ruined by the wind. Jake helped me off and I didn't feel like changing, so I just took off my larger sweater. We crept into the tent at the same time and almost fell on top of each other. I burst into a fit of musical giggles, he chuckled softly and sighed.

"So what was your answer to my question again," he wondered aloud.

I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest, "my answer was yes. I'd love to." Curious on what his answer would be, I looked up. His warm brown eyes were staring at mind. I leaned closer and kissed him slowly, while I tangled my hands at the nape of his neck. He pulled me on top of him and pulled our faces away. "Do you mind if I take my shirt off, it's rather hot for me," he whispered, while I listened to his heart. I slowly nodded and he gently settled me on the sleeping bag. He pulled off his shirt and my eyes wandered all over his torso and abs. just as slowly as before, he pulled me back on him. My hands moved around his chest and Jake just nestled his head on the pillow.

"You know, I didn't think imprinting would be this amazing," he whispered as I kissed his collarbone. He moved my head up and softly kissed my whole face until he reached my lips. Gently and softer than before, he moved my head to meet his lips and kissed me for a longer period of time. Right now, I wondered where he got all this great kissing practice. When I didn't suspect it, he'd open his mouth and trace the tip of my tongue with his. Each time he did, it'd shoot shocks down my spine.


	4. Old Fashioned Style

Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself with no shirt and lying on Jake's boiling hot stomach. While Jake was still snoring softly, I rummaged around for my sweater. I lied back down beside Jacob and sighed, remembering last night. The air in the tent wasn't even as cold as I thought it would be.

Jake awoke to me looking for some kind of breakfast. In the end, I didn't find anything; he chuckled while he saw what I was thinking. Surprisingly, I didn't notice that I was still sitting near his legs, touching them so he can see what I think, accidentally.

"Don't worry, Ness, we'll be eating old-fashion style," Jake propped himself on his elbows.

"What do you mean by old fashioned…," I watched him back out of the tent, butt first and giving me goofy grins. "You'll see," he yelled and howled at the end.

"Jake!" I screamed. I ran out of the tent and got caught by one of my boots. Humiliated, I just lay there, defeated by my darn boots. Someone's paw was near my face, and I looked up to find Jake's goofy grins looking back at me.


	5. The Fifth Hunt

Chapter 5- The fifth Hunt

This hunt was with Jacob was my fifth in all my years of life. Jacob and I had one every year, on the same day that I first hunted with Jacob and my mother. It was the best and the dirtiest day of my life, other than yesterday. The best because, I was hunting like a madman and because I was with my boyfriend, (well, then we weren't together) Jacob. The dirtiest because I was covered with deer blood.

Jacob and I arrived at a cornered forest area with the scent of a large pack of deer. Approximately, ten deer, five for me and five for Jacob, a perfect breakfast indeed. I tugged on Jake's tail a little and showed him what I thought. His hungry grin showed and he nodded.

I attacked my half slowly and much cleaner than a year ago. The deer's scent moved and danced around tree, I followed it until I met the three dears that looked tastier. It felt as if their necks were all conjoined when I tried to bite into one of them. I sucked all three deer's till they were drained and followed the scent of the other two that mingled with Jacob's pack. This time, I had to be very careful not to bite Jake. Instead of letting Jacob seeing me, I moved and stalked the deer until they were out of the other's reach. As I sucked the last two and leaving no spots of blood, Jacob finished quickly and started to clean his muzzle. When he finished, I walked closer and have him a huge hug, he dropped his head in my lap. I asked him, when he would change back to human form, through my hands. He got up and hid behind a tree. The next minute, I found him shirtless, walking towards me with the most adorable smile. He picked me up and straddled me in his arms.

"You even look beautiful after an hour long hunt," he stared into my eyes handsomely. I smiled and kissed him for hopefully, about a minute.

We ran back to the campsite and packed everything into the backpacks. As we did this, I would sneak snow down the back of Jacob's shirt and make him dance from how cold the snow is. When I didn't notice it, Jacob would do the same, but then melt the snow, making my shirt drenched in water. We laughed the whole way back to his car, and on the way to my house. I noticed that as we walked down the pathway, the carved rocks were used for the pathway to my home. What an interesting thing to do, especially since they were hand-carved.

Jake and I jumped over the creek to see that my parents were renovating the inside of our house. My mother had several paint color samples in her hands and my father was drawing up what looked like a plan for the living room. I guess they didn't like what grandma Esme did to the house for them. Jake and I linked arms and walked into my home.

"Renesmee," my mother screamed. She ran towards me with her arms wide open. I opened mine and waited for the impact of her body crashing into mine. As we hugged, Jake was taking peeks at my father's designs.

My mother let go of me and went to Jake, "Hello Jake, what have you two been doing?"

"Well, I think you know Nessie's side to it all, which is practically my side too. What have you and fortune teller been doing in Italy," Jake asked my mother and hugged as if they haven't seen each other in years. That made both my father and I cringe from how long the hug took.


	6. Meeting Them

Chapter 6

"Alice and I just went to help Aro with some unfinished business," my mother answered Jacob's question. As she talked about Aro, I went upstairs and took my shell necklace out of the jewelry box. I put it on and changed my clothes to a light violet blouse, white skinny jeans, grey kitten heels and a white vest. For my hair, I made a side braid and re-did my bangs so that they looked perfect. I was glad that I stood at five foot five with the heels, that way I would still have to go on my tippy-toes to kiss Jacob.

As I walked downstairs, I saw that Jacob was deep into conversation with my mother, with what it looks like, painting supplies.

"Well, we better be off. Good bye Bells, Edward," Jacob stood up and put his arm around my waist. We said our good byes again and drove towards school. As we got out of the car, our hearing adjusted to the students low voices. "Is Mr. Wolfe going out with the new girl?" "I heard she is a whore who goes out with teachers only." "I heard she comes from the richest family up North," some kids said. Jake and I just ignored them and walked together to my locker.

"So, what do you have first and second," he leaned against the locker beside mine. I took out my English and biology books and stuffed them into my tote bag.

"Um, English and bio, you teaching art first two periods?"

"Yeah, and I cant have lunch with you today. I'm going to meet up with Lead and Seth. Apparently, Seth imprinted on some girl on his block and is ecstatic about going to school with her," Jake rambled on until the bell rang. I kissed his hot cheek and ran towards English. When I arrived, there wasn't many places to sit, so I sat beside this caramel-colored-hair girl. She gave me an uncomfortable look and look away to the teacher. I honestly didn't understand what was up with people today. The lesson continued on and I took notes.

"So, you're the new girl here in Canada," the girl beside me asked. I saw that she hardly wore makeup and looked fantastic, I started to wonder if she was one of the half vampire/half human. She had really sharp features, with ivory skin and her cheeks full of blood, I still wondered.

"Yes, my name is Renesmee Cullen. Nessie for short."

"My name is Charlotte Litken. Char or Charlie for short," she smiled at me, giving me a pair of dimples, "I heard you're with Mr. Wolfe."

I looked away, "Um, yes and no. He is actually my older brother. He was adopted by my father at age 10, that's why he wouldn't look much like my family."

Charlotte looked bewildered at the thought of a rich family to adopt such a different person. "Were you adopted," she asked, looking down at her papers.

"Um, no. My father only adopted Mr. Wolfe or Jacob as I call him," I sort of felt uncomfortable talking about my family, even though I do have to explain this to humans. Maybe she's not a human. "Do you have any siblings," I asked, paying attention to Mrs. Waldan.

"No, but my family is quite large for a normal one," Charlotte said.

"That's cool. What do you have next," I asked as the bell rang.

"I have Spanish, but do you want to have lunch together, we have like a group of people with us," She stood up and gathered all her things.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the cafeteria," I walked towards Biology. In bio, nothing interesting happened, so it zoomed by in an instant.

I ran towards the cafeteria to meet up with Charlotte, hopefully she wouldn't ditch me like the people in elementary school did. As I arrived, the gossip started again and I did my best to ignore it. Charlotte spotted me in an instant; she waved me over to the crowd of people at two conjoined tables. At the table, there were four boys and three girls including charlotte. She introduced me to the two other girls, AnneMarie Jacklo and Lisa Beder. The four boys made me think twice about the vampire hybrid theory in this town. There was Ryan and David Tostlon, Carlos Castilla and Chris Kalayn. Ryan and David were identical twins, they both had startling violet-blue eyes with the same jet black hair, except David's was longer and Ryan's was short. Carlos was dark-skinned like Jacob, but had very muscular features, that he definitely liked to show off. He had spiky brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Chris was different from the others, he actually looked like a vampire from my family. Chris had gold eyes (probably a vegetarian), snow-white features, light-ish purple circles under his eyes and blonde hair that shags down in front of his eyes. To me, he looked beautiful even though he looked very tired.

They all said their hellos and I just mumbled hi back. I was too nervous to think about them being half vampires like me, or even a full vampire like Chris looked like.

"So, you're new here in Barrie," Carlos asked me, giving me weird looks, like he's "into" me.

"Yeah, I moved from… Forks, Washington," I stuttered on the word Forks, I missed grandpa Charlie quite a lot. Our family hasn't gone back to Forks since I turned 2 years old.

"Oh, I haven't heard of Forks," Carlos looked deeply into my eyes and my heart fluttered. Ryan swatted Carlos in the back of the head, "It's not good to give new students such as Nessie a heart attack!" WHAT? Did he just read my mind? Or read my feelings, I don't understand this! I think Ryan noticed that my feelings went berserk, because he put a calming hand on my shoulder, "It'll be alright, no need to freak out. Carlos does this to every new girl." His words made me calm down, just like Uncle Jasper.

"Okay, everyone, we need ideas for the theme of this Saturday's party," David clapped his hands in front of the table. He was the one that I definitely thought of as a surfer boy or a rocker boy. On the other hand, Ryan looked like he was more casual and friendly, I liked that more.

"Okay, how about rappers and their dancers," AnneMarie shouted, poking her hand in the air. She was the most beautiful girl I've seen, aside from Char and Rosalie. Her hair was red like red nail polish, and she had just a dab of freckles on her cheeks. I finally noticed the girls better. Lisa had dark brown curls that rolled down to her waist. She had light gold eyes that shot towards you. AnneMarie had deep blue eyes and the same rose-filled cheeks.

AnneMarie gave another scorching kiss to Chris's cheek. Damn, he was taken. I saw, as I thought that, Ryan gave me sorrow-full eyes and went back to the conversation with his twin brother.

Under the table, I noticed that someone was trying to play footsie with me. Carlos was beside me talking to char-deep into conversation. Ryan was across from me and obviously avoiding me, David was beside Ryan and bickering away about something while Lisa was playing his hair. Immediately, I noticed the couples in this group- Charlotte and Carlos, David and Lisa and AnneMarie and Chris. Ryan was the odd one out, if I was in this group, I would be part of a totally different part of the term "couple". Plus, I don't think Jacob would like to be with a bunch of juniors and have completely nothing to talk about.

The bell rang and the whole group ran off to class except for Ryan. He stood up and offered to walk me to class. I said yes, considering he changed my mood and I really wanted to talk to him.

"You know, I think I'm the only one who finally figured out what you are. I'm the same thing, a hybrid, as you call it," he chuckled at my earlier thoughts, "Hopefully; you're going to fit in great with our group."

"But, what about everyone el-,"

"Everyone but Lisa and Chris are hybrids, like you. Lisa and Chris are full…." He coughed and stuttered at the word, "vampire." We walked for quite a while and I didn't seem to remember where my class was.

"How old are they," I mumbled, not looking into his beautiful eyes. Ryan put his finger under my chin, knowing I was nervous, "Don't be nervous," his sweet smell washed over me.

"Anyway, they are biologically twins, but since they changed from their transformation, they changed their last names as well as their hair color," We arrived at Spanish. Ryan kissed my cheek quickly and ran towards his class. I kept my hand on my cheek as I walked in, noticing that everyone was deep into conversation with others. Senior Estella was reading a book that had some Spanish words plastered all over the front. I went to sit down beside what I thought was AnneMarie. She turned around, her fire curls dancing with her, and looked surprised to see me late.

"I suppose that today in Spanish, will be a free period," I mumbled under my breath, but loud enough for a hybrid like her to hear.

"Yeah, Senior Estella is quite the boring teacher. We just chat away in the language that he doesn't even understand," AnneMarie said, staring and looking like she was concentrating on something near my forehead. Then, when I stopped thinking, a sharp pain spiked my forearm. I stopped myself from screaming and gave AnneMarie the dirtiest look. "Ryan told me what you are, and that you know what we are, you better not rat us out to your family," she thought inside my mind. I finally found out the groups powers. Everyone could read minds (so Carlos was lying when he didn't know of Forks), AnneMarie could hurt you just with her min and Ryan could change your mood by talking his sweet… I controlled my thoughts in an instant, knowing that AnneMarie or anyone was listening. "Am I aloud to tell my family about this whole new coven of vampires in Canada?" I asked her in my thoughts. I felt a tiny pinch in my side, and I flinched towards my right. "I can only communicate back to you after hurting you just a little bit. Anyway, yes you can only if, and I just discussed this with the rest of the group, only if you tell us the truth about your family and about Jacob Wolfe, if that is his real name," she whispered in my brain. "Okay, but I have to talk to my father, you might see him around," I said in my thoughts.

As I pulled out my cell phone to text-message my father, I felt my mood change. "Is it true you're with Mr. Wolfe, the art teacher," Ryan's hurt voice filled my head. I swooned over the sound but concentrated on his words, "I have to tell you later, I'm sorry, Ryan. I don't want to hurt you with the stupid gossip going around school." Again, my mood changed to angry. "Well, whatever, I hope you at least tell us the truth," Ryan's angry and annoyed voice stung me and me sad. "I'm sorry, let me explain later," I pleaded, fighting back tears.

Spanish ended and I had art with my boyfriend. I felt a shock and my mood change. "WHAT?!" Ryan and AnneMarie's voice filled my brain again.

** I don't own any twilight characters, but I'm proud to announce that I own a set of 17(altogether throughout my book) characters. WOO!  
****Rate and Review.3thanks3**

**Plus when i'm writing the 15th chapter.. I don't know if I should put it in Ryan's perspective or not... review and give me ideas!  
****(ideas for new title will come... some day)**


	7. The Pain of Apologizing

Chapter 7 – The Pain of Apologizing

"Both of you, let me explain," I took a deep breath and gave Jacob a wide smile. "Okay, Jacob is… a wolf. The last name is an inside joke between my mother and him. His real name is Jacob Black. He was a werewolf for about 9 years now. When I was born, he immediately imprinted on me. Eventually, I fell in love with him too, and we became a couple. So the gossip is true. When you ever hear me telling a story about my family, how I have brothers and sisters that were adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, it's all not true. My mother is Bella Cullen and my father is Edward Cullen. And since I'm telling you my story, you should tell me you're story," I explained in my mind.

I felt a sharp pinch, harder than before, in my left cheek-what an odd place to hurt me. "We'll tell you when everyone else is here," AnneMarie spoke inside my head. My moods changed again for Ryan, "So I guess my story will be told after this."

I averted my attention to Mr. Wolfe and watched what I had to do for this period. Jacob did a good job teaching, given the fact that he hasn't even finished highs school. The period went by slowly and none of the voices tried to fill my head again. As the bell ran, my doodle sheet started floating in front of me, luckily no one saw. I grabbed the paper and decided someone was trying to talk to me through my brain. "Meet us at the big tree behind the parking lot, we have things to talk about," David whispered in my mind. "Okay, will you all tell me the story, and why you didn't bother telling the Volturi?" I asked forcefully as I walked down to my locker. My locker door opened without me touching the door. "Yes, and I think Ryan is quite upset with you. Everyone knew that he fell in love with you at first sight," David's chuckles filled my mind. Then, instantly, my mood changed to embarrassed for no apparent reason. "Stop telling Nessie about my personal life," Ryan shouted inside my mind. "Hey! This is my mind you're shouting inside," I shouted towards them and nothing else happened. No papers flew around, any feelings changed, all was calm. I grabbed my coat and walked slowly down to the hallway to the parking lot. Once again, my mood changed to impatient, Ryan wanted to talk. "Um, about what David said, it's not true. I mean, it would be only if Jacob wasn't your boyfriend," he said nervously in my head. I felt sorry that I wasn't giving him such sorrow, but if I fell in love with him, Jacob would be devastated. My mood changed to sorrow with and without Ryan's help. "I wish, but you and I don't know each other that well. Now, I wish Jacob and switched parts, so that you would be mine…," he said quietly in my mind and my eyes filled with tears. I shoved them away before I met up with the group of seven.

Char came up and hugged me tightly, and I immediately noticed what her powers were. Just like Katie, Char could send electricity shots from her hands, or her body. I took a quick peek at Ryan and noticed he was the only one who sat in the tree. The rest of the couples, were on blankets, chatting away about their day with each other. Quickly, I stepped towards the tree and hoisted myself to sit beside Ryan.

"Hi," I mumbled looking at my heels, wondering how it would be to climb mountains with them.

"Hello," he mumbled back. Quickly, refluxing from his words, I scooted beside him. I was glad that Jacob could not read minds. Ryan put his arm around me and kissed my cheek, leaving hot spots where he touched me.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened, but we'll tell you our story," he mumbled softly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my power," I said quickly. I placed my hand on his cheek, showing him of when he kissed my cheek, that I loved it. Everyone stared at me in amazement, I smiled, looking down, and blushed. Wow, was what a lot of them said, or gasps were passed around as they read Ryan's thoughts.

"That's my power; my family is one of covens with the most super-natural powers. So, when will we talk about all of your lives?" I murmured softly in Ryan's shoulder, but everyone heard me either way.

"Right, let's start at the beginning, with our grandfather," Carlos clapped his hands like usual.


	8. The Group of 7's Story

Chapter 8 – The Group of 7's Story

I wondered about their grandfathers, would they be like Carlisle or like Aro.

"Our grandfather is Steve Tostlon, he is four centuries old, and was born in Brazil, 1614. He got ambushed by Spanish vampires and got bitten near the end of the ambush. His record isn't very clean after he got transformed, Steve basically couldn't control himself. Soon, he only killed some travelers from France and Spain. He eventually started spending his time running around countries, and experiencing the powers he encountered," David explained, slowly, "After a century of figuring out how to live without hurting anyone, Steve found out he could just drink animal blood instead. After fifty years of animal blood, he decided to become a doctor, like you're grandfather, Renesmee. Another fifty years and Steve came across our grandmother, Amy. Grandmother Amy, almost died of a construction mistake, was saved by Steve. Then, Amy found Chris and Lisa, dying of pneumonia on the street, Amy and Steve saved them. Two years later, Steve saw Michael Tostlon, mine and Ryan's father, was saved from a lion attack. The same year, Chad and Robert were saved from being a wolf's lunch. Chad and Robert were friends before the transformation, Chad is Charlotte's father and Robert is Carlos's father. AnneMarie's father, Alan was found almost stabbed to death in Ireland, Amy saved him at last minute," David stopped to give a dead look to Carlos.

"Would you stop interrupting," David shouted to Carlos, who was laughing with the others except for me. Ryan tightened his grip and whispered, "Carlos was mocking David during the whole speech, it was really funny." At the moment, I wished I had a shield like my mother so Ryan and the others didn't listen to my thoughts.

"Don't want us to listen to you," Ryan whispered. I smiled sheeply and blushed. My moods changed again. "I honestly don't care if Jacob is you're boyfriend," Ryan said in my mind. "I can't hurt him, Ryan. He's loved me for 5 years," I said in my thoughts, sorely.

"But do you love him," he left the question in my mind.

"Okay can I go on with the mother story," David asked impatiently towards the group. "Anyway, ten years ago, all our fathers found our mothers, in an instant. Robert and Chad found theirs first, then Michael and Alan found theirs. There is; Robert and Catalina, Chad and Linda, Michael and Stella and Alan and star. Anyway, that is our families story. Now, do you have anything about your family to explain aw well," David asked me, but not looking into my eyes.

"Well, my story is sort of the same with my family. Carlisle is my grandfather, the same as yours -a doctor- and Esme is my grandmother. Edward Cullen is my father and is the first one to get transformed by Carlisle. My father was dying of Spanish influenza, and Carlisle was the doctor taking care of him. Esme was next; she fell off a cliff, and barely made it. Carlisle saved her, and fell in love with her. Later, they saw my aunt Rosalie, she was dying on the street, and Carlisle saved her as well. Emmett, my uncle was saved by Rosalie from a bear attack. Alice and Jasper were already vampires before they met Carlisle. My aunt alice has the power of seeing the future, and she saw our family of vampires, and ran off to meet Jasper. Bella, my mother, was a human five years ago, and she fell in love with my father. Her power is being/making a shield against any mind powers, and my father's power is to read minds. Jasper can change your mood, just like Ryan," I explained to them about my life. As I just sat beside Ryan, my cell phone chirped.

"Hello," I answered

"Where are you," Jacob's frantic voice yelled in my ear. Oops, I didn't tell him that I'm here.

"Oh sorry, Jake. I got some new friends today, and I'm hanging with them," I explained to calm Jacob down.

"Kay, do you still want the ride home, or are you new friends driving," he said in a cold, sarcastic voice.

"No, I'll meet you at your car," I said goodbye and climbed out of the tree. "I have to go to Jacob, he's driving- wait, you already know. So, goodbye see you tomorrow," I started to run towards Jake, but something caught my wrist.

"Wait, I'll walk you there," Ryan tried to stop me, butterflies were in my stomach. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, but Jake would be jealous." Ryan smirked and kissed my cheek again, "Bye."


	9. The Ride Home

Chapter 9 – The Ride Home

As I walked towards Jacob, I thought about what would happen if I was with Ryan. He was beautiful and charming but… Jacob wouldn't let me get through leaving him. All this would hurt someone in the end. Right now, I would just deal with Jacob until I knew Ryan better. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any fights…; I chuckled softly at my own thoughts.

I spotted Jacob standing beside his Volkswagen. He grabbed my hand and I kissed him softly, showing him that I'm sorry I'm late.

"It's alright, Ness. I just got worried a little bit on where you are," Jacob opened my door and I walked in.

"Well, the people I met are amazing, they're all very … understanding," I tried to explain all the mind reading. A moment later, my leg felt like it was on fire, "Sorry for the leg, hope it's good now. Anyway, we've decided you can tell Jacob about us, the real truth," AnneMarie's cruel voice filled my mind.

"What are they like," Jacob asked, one hand on the wheel and the other holding my hand.

"Well, I'll ask if one of them can do something for me," I spotted his air freshener on the rear-view mirror. "David, can you make the air freshener fly," I thought. "Sure thing," he echoed. The air freshener slowly moved from the mirror and smacked Jacob in the eyes.

"What the" he got cut off by the air freshener stuck in his mouth. I burst out laughing and commanded David to stop, the air freshener returned to its place.

"So your friends are playing tricks on me? Or…," his eyes widened at that thought.

"Um, that's just one of the guys, and his power is to make objects move. Throughout the whole group, I know that 4 have powers. David was the one tricking you, Ryan has Jasper's power, AnneMarie's power is the same as Jane and Charlotte's power is to spark you like Kate. Yes, they're vampires, Jake, actually hybrids like me," I explained to Jacob.

"So, you're not the only on like we thought you were for five years?"

"No, I wanted to ask what would happen if they met the Volturi, but I'm guessing the same thing would happen to them as it happened to me," I wondered aloud.

"Wow, it's not a good idea to get in AnneMarie's way, is it?" he chuckled.

"No, but she has to hurt me a little bit to communicate with me. Same with everyone else, Ryan changes my mood to talk to me, and David makes random objects that are close to me, fly. That's why, if you see me screaming from a pain, AnneMarie's talking my head," I giggled the thought of Jake and AnneMarie talking.

"Oh my, I hope she doesn't hurt me while I'm driving," Jake joked.

We arrived at the driveway to my house, when a strange howl filled the car. My reflexes snapped and I noticed Jacob was clutching his leg. The car swerved and I grabbed the wheel.

"What the hell is your friend doing to me," he screamed in agony, "All I can hear is her laughing in my brain!" "AnneMarie! Stop it!" I scream in my brain, and the howls stopped. "That was a taste of what might come," AnneMarie echoed in my mind, while she pinched my side.

"Your friend is whack; I wonder how you'll explain that to your family. Dr. Vamp will want to meet them, Edward will be devastated and Bella… well who knows how she will react," Jake laughed at his own joke. He controlled the car once again and drove into the garage.

"Do you want me to come and see what the bloodsuckers are going to do about your new friends," Jake asked as he opened my door. I honestly wondered what my family would say about them. We walked towards the door to grandpa Carlisle's house, and my father burst out yelling.


	10. The Explanation Repeated

Chapter 10 – The Explanation… Repeated

"Who is this AnneMarie that is controlling your brain like Jane," my father screamed at Jake and I.

"Um, my new friend that I met at school, but… there isn't only her," I explained through my fingertips, the whole story about my friends and their powers. Even about how Ryan touched me, he deserved to know and Jacob didn't. Also, I showed him what AnneMarie did to Jacob and what she said to me in my thoughts.

"Wow, I wonder what Carlisle will say, and your mother," my father exclaimed. Carlisle walked in and I pulled my hand away from my father's face.

"Should I explain it to grandpa too," I asked my father, he nodded.

"Grandpa, I have to tell you something about my friends," and I repeated the story about my friends, Ryan and AnneMarie's torture to speak in my mind.

"Wow," he repeated from my father, "How will the Volturi act, the grandfather –Steve- he'd be toast for not even telling Aro about this new Coven."

Suddenly, the papers that were in Carlisle's hands started flying. "David's talking," I pointed to my head and listened. "So, I hear your family is freaking out about our families life. AnneMarie sends her apologies about Jacob's leg," David's laughter filled my brain.

"He communicates through his power, to get to someone's mind," my father's eyes widened as he heard my thoughts as well.

As before, someone came out the door, shouting and protesting about my friends. This time, it was Alice, but she wasn't protesting, "I just saw something that I honestly wouldn't like if I were you, Nessie!"

"What do you mean, Alice? When did you see anything bad," my father and I almost screamed towards her.

"Your mother and I told them not to do this anymore, Aro shouldn't be coming after we told them," Alice mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"What do you mean? Did you already see Nessie's friends and her meeting them? That's why you left, to tell them not to worry about the other coven," my father said, trying to get his sister to look up.

"Well, they're coming and I don't think they'll bother listening like they did 5 years ago," she looked towards me and gave me a sympathetic look. My moods changed involuntarily, "Nessie, they're coming for us. They might destroy our family for creating more half-bloods than anyone else has."

"Alice, when will they come," I whispered.

"Hopefully, this summer and not any sooner."

"Where's mom? I have to talk to her," I walked up the stairs to the door. "She's upstairs, thinking what to do," my father just stood there beside Jacob.

I saw her sitting cross-legged in our favorite chair. "Come here, sweetie," my mother opened her arms, and I fell into them. The tears started falling with no short notice.

"Honey, why are you crying? You just met them today," her cold body soothed me, but the tears didn't stop.

"I know, it's hard to explain. Ryan makes me feel better than Jacob… when I say that, I feel terrible," my head shook fiercely.

"Baby, Jacob wants you to be happy. If you choose Ryan and were happier with him, Jake would understand."

Suddenly, the fireplace got tiny flames and I noticed my mothers shock. "Nessie, Ryan understands how you feel, plus you don't have to worry about our family. A huge family against the Volturi won't be a big deal," Charlotte's British voice filled my thoughts.

"Who was talking," my mother asked.

"Charlotte Litken, the first girl I met that wasn't mean."

"Your father and I discussed about staying here in Canada longer," my eyes lit up, "if nothing bad happens between the Volturi and the Barrie coven, we're staying here longer. You deserve to have friends, and these ones will live through the same life with you." The fire rose slightly and fell, and then there was pain in my toes. "Oh my god! This is going to be wonderful! We all have to be best friends," AnneMarie and Charlotte's excitement washed through me.

"I see Charlotte is excited," my mother's musical giggle answered their excitement. I wondered about Ryan and my emotions changed as well, "Don't worry, Ness. I'm excited too, but I'm not a girl. I'm happy we get to be…" he stuttered and cleared his throat, "friends for a longer time." "Oh Ryan! I wish I could hug all of you right now," I thought.


	11. Fans

Chapter 11

After I talked to my mother, I laid in bed and thought. There was a soft knock on my door and Jacob sneaked in.

"Jake! Go to sleep," I whispered loudly. He crawled beside me, "mind if I sleep here?" My heart jumped and I moved so that he could fit. His arm went around me and he kissed my cheek.

"You're beautiful, Nessie," he whispered and I kissed him gently. The whole night, I slept in his arms, kissing the rest of the time.

Next morning, I awoke to Jake's soft snoring. "Wake up sleepyhead," I kissed his nose and his eyes flew open. He kissed me back for quite a while and then left. I dressed in a red blouse with a white cami underneath, black jeans and red ballet flats. My hair was left alone and hung to my waist. While I ran downstairs for breakfast, David made my backpack fly around while I tried to catch it. He snickered in my mind and didn't bother me until I got in Jake's car. The next prank was letting neither Jake nor me to catch the seatbelts.

When we arrived at school, I spotted my friends immediately, "Jake, do you want to meet my friends?" His mumbles sounded like a yes so I dragged him towards them. Charlotte and AnneMarie pulled me into a tight hug. I introduced Jake to everyone and Ryan last. Hopefully, they would be friends in the end. Jake kept a protective arm around my waist, while Ryan had nothing to do with his. We all chatted until the bell rang and Jake pulled me into a soft kiss when no students were watching. I smiled and watched him run to class.

"Can I walk you to class," Ryan asked quietly. "Certainly," I smiled and let him lead me to my class. This time, he didn't touch me until we got to my class; he'd kiss my cheek and then run off. Unfortunately, class was slow, and none of my friends were in it. When the bell would ring, I'd run to the next class, making sure the class would be short. The bell rang for lunch and I zoomed out of geometry. I spotted my friends at the usual conjoined table and walked over to sit down.

"Okay, Charlotte, we have to put Nessie into all our programs. I want more time with her, although she did think of my boyfriend…" AnneMarie trailed off, "but that's beside the point. Ah, there she is!" I sat beside AnneMarie and noticed only the girls were here.

"They're late, probably doing something that 'guys' do," Char's English accent was high-pitched today.

"Nessie, do you like shopping or… acting," Lisa asked.

"I love acting, got that from my father. But…" I started.

"You don't like shopping?!" all three cut me off. I just blushed that I didn't get the shopping gene.

"Oh well, you'll have to live with that," AnneMarie joked. The boys walked in and I noticed the girl's excitement. They sat beside their girlfriends, so I ended up on the end, beside Ryan. He grabbed my hand under the table and smiled.

"Do you want to come to our party this weekend," he asked, looking into my eyes with those startling blue eyes.

"I love you eyes," I mumbled uncontrollably. Ryan coughed and looked away, the blush creeping into his cheeks. Slowly, I placed my free hand on his cheek and showed him his eyes on mine. He flinched like everyone else does but stayed still.

"So," he coughed, "Do you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, definitely. What time," I stared at his beautiful lips.

Ryan chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, "What? Oh, um, I'll pick you up at seven?" I nodded quickly and squeezed his hand.

"So, Char. Your power is fire, right," she nodded at my question, "Who else has powers?" Carlos stuck his hand in the air, "I do, mines the opposite of my lady."

Then, he concentrated on my bottle of water and slowly, from bottom up, the water turned to ice. "Wow," was what I thought and said.

"Anyone else," I looked around the table and saw Chris's eyes light up.

"I do, but I can't do it here. Too many people watching," his New York accent surprised me. Suddenly, my emotions changed, and I looked at Ryan. "Do you think Jake would mind if I kissed you," his joke echoed in my mind. I nodded and he groaned. Obviously, I wasn't the only one that wanted to kiss him, because some petite girl came running up to him.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan you did amazing at basketball! I could just kiss you," and she planted a wet one on his untouched lips. The petite girl ran away and I let go of his hand. Carlos's booming laughter reminded me of Emmett, "You've got fans!" Ryan blushed and wiped his mouth.


	12. Let me be

Chapter 12- Let me be

When I walked down the hallway, I noticed Ryan didn't bother coming to walk me there. I grumbled and cursed his name under my breath; I knew he would be behind me, trying to apologize. "For what," a deep voice asked behind me, I froze.

"Ryan?"

"Maybe, if it was, would you forgive him," the voice was closer.

"I don't know. He doesn't need me, he has all his groupies. Honestly, I think the groupies are better for him," hands were around my waist. Ryan kissed my hair and didn't let go of me.

"Ryan, I have a boyfriend and you probably have fans waiting for you. So, run along and let me be," I sighed angrily.

"And if I didn't leave you be? What would you do?" he mumbled in my hair.

"First? I would tell my boyfriend and he would tell you to go away. Second? Since I'm clutching my pepper spray in my bag, I would spray your eyes and run," I didn't want him to be like this. Ryan let go of me and I hear him say, "Till next time."

As I arrived home, walking by myself because I left early from school, I noticed nobody was home. I flopped onto the bed and didn't want anyone in my mind anymore. My moods changed and I groaned, "I'm sorry, Nessie. Please forgive me, I shouldn't have acted that way with you," Ryan's sad voice gave me heartache. "Ryan, just forget it. It's not like we'll be together. I have Jacob, you'll soon have someone and we'll all be happy," I thought, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly, Ryan was in my room, lying down on my bed.

"You should've stuck around to see what Chris's powers are, but, since you didn't, I'll tell you. He can teleport objects anywhere he wants, so he teleported me here because I really wanted to talk to you," he sat up and pulled me into his lap. "Look, I know Jake is your boyfriend and all, but… maybe if he cared about you, he'd let you be with me," he wondered, looking into my eyes, causing my heart to flutter. I slowly moved closer to his face, "I don't know." Ryan pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. My hands flew up to his neck, grabbing him closer. His chest made a sound, and he pulled away, keeping his forehead on mine. Ryan's breathing slowed down and I sighed contently, "I don't know how I'll explain to Jacob that I feel… better with you."

His chuckle made me warmer; I loved how he did that. "Just say I stole your heart and that he needs to be with someone else," his lips moved under mine. I softly kissed him and moved forward, letting myself fall on top of him. The sound came again and I pulled back.

"What," he asked with his eyes closed.

"What was that noise?"

"Oh," he chuckled and made the noise again on purpose, "This?"

"Yes, I heard it a few minutes ago." I looked into his deep blue-violet eyes.

"It's called a moan or a groan. I do that noise when I like how you kiss me," his words surprised me and he pulled me closer into a deep kiss.


	13. Farewell

Chapter 13 – Farewell

I awoke at 6pm by myself and felt my moods change. "I had to go, beautiful. You have to explain to Jake about us," Ryan's soft voice made me smile, remembering him beside me. Slowly, I walked downstairs, in a daze and not caring what others think. Then, I remembered what I had to say to Jake. Jake was at the counter, by himself, probably waiting for me. I felt a sharp sting of guilt when Jacob pulled me into a kiss, or maybe it was just AnneMarie.

"Nessie? Could we talk? I have some news that I don't think you'll like," his deep black eyes looked serious. I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, since the Volturi might come, I have to go back to LaPush and stay there. Since Sam is retiring to Emily, he asked me to be the Alpha for now until summer… and maybe longer. And, I know you were coming to tell me about Ryan and well you deserve to be with boys your age, literally," he took the words out of my mouth, "I'll be leaving this week, but I wont teach. So many rumors are going around that the teachers hate me as well." I chuckled at that thought and hugged him deeply, "I'll always love you, Jake. Promise me you won't hurt yourself?"

"Me? Hurt myself? You've got to be kidding me," he noticed the seriousness, "Okay, okay. I promise I wont let anything bad happen." I smiled and kissed him for the last time, "Miss you forever."

"Farewell, Renesmee," he gave me a pleading look and walked away leaving his note on the counter.

_Love you forever,_

_Jake__._


	14. A Change

Chapter 14

The week that Jacob left slowed down just for us. We spent the days eating ice-cream, painting, running in the woods and doing as much as we could to remember this week. When he left, I only have him a small peck and hugged, thinking of Ryan the whole moment. I got home in my bedroom and waited till the tears were over, I hoped for Ryan to come prior to Chris's power. In an instant, Ryan appeared at my desk.

"You alright, Nessie," he took one long stride and straddled me in his lap. "I'm… I'm fine, I needed to see you, Ryan," I said softly, followed by a heart-warming kiss. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I have to let go of it," I shook my head and placed my hand on his cheek, caressing it. As I lay beside him, my mind wandered on what would happen this summer, how it'll end up. Suddenly, Ryan's hand ran up and down my thigh, sending shocks throughout my body. We started kissing again and my arms flew around his neck, clutching his hair in my fingers. It seemed like Ryan was doing the same things as Jake, helping me not forget him. "Sorry," he murmured in my ear, "Should I be original?" I nodded and we continued on with what we were doing.

*

The next day at school, everyone was grieving that Mr. Wolfe left. I've done my time grieving over him; I need to spend time in my own life. Most of the time, I spent time with AnneMarie, Charlotte and Lisa. On the weekend, I helped them set up the backyard to look like a pretty exciting party. The people that I noticed who were gossiping came to the party; they honestly didn't deserve to come. I just shook their hands and didn't meet their eyes.

"Renesmee," someone asked me.

"Yes?" I turned around and saw a boy with shaggy black hair and green eyes. His shoulders were so square it looked like he had a coat hanger underneath them.

"I'm Dan. I represent the cheerleading squad and we were wondering if you would like to join," Dan showed me a form and I eyed it. Cheerleading wasn't a good idea for me, "No thank you." Dan disappeared into the crowd leaving me standing by myself. My moods changed and I searched throughout the crowd. _"Nessie, where are you, Ryan needs you_," his slurs echoed and I searched harder. Then I found him, sitting inside beside the sink, holding a glass of tequila. I snatched the glass and threw it away. Ryan growled and pulled my hand while we walked towards the living room.

"Ryan, I think you drank a little too much, you need to slow down," I mumbled as he pulled me onto the couch.

"No I don't. Calm down, little lady," he slurred and pulled me closer. I smelt the alcohol and gagged, I never liked that smell of drinks. When Ryan almost drifted off, I said goodnight and ran home. My father and mother were sitting at the fireplace, enjoying the calmness of our house.

"Hi," I mumbled and walked slowly upstairs. I heard no response and didn't bother to wait for one. That night, I didn't want Ryan over, he needed to sleep. Suddenly, Ryan appeared at my door, with no shirt on. My eyes lingered on his body as he walked closer.

"You know, half bloods like us don't get drunk very easily," his words were perfectly clear. Ryan crossed the room and jumped onto the bed. I let my fingers wander on his chest while he pulled me closer. He kissed me softly ad rolled on top of me, caging me in between his muscular arms.

"Ryan," I whispered, spiking his hair with my fingers.

"Yes, lovely?"

"Do you want me to be with you when the Volturi come? Because, I was thinking, what if we train for the day they come and be prepared that day," I asked.

"I want you to be with me, and the training thing would be a good idea," Ryan mumbled sleepily. We fell asleep on my bed in each others arms.

*

The next morning, I awoke to Ryan's hand caressing my nose.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said in a deep voice. I smiled and pulled his face closer, not thinking about what I was doing. My tongue touched his and I could feel his excitement. Ryan pulled away and I frowned.

"I know, but we need to eat, darling," his throaty chuckle made my cheeks red. He walked down the stairs as I got ready. I dressed in a cream white dress with a red bow tie belt, my shoes were high inch heels and my hair flowed in big ringlets to my waist. When I got down, he was on his cell phone, chatting away at top speed.

**_Authors Note:  
Sorry about the late writing, I got writers block and my birthday was two days ago! so I got caught up with stuff, thanks for the reviews, remember to bring more. ;)!_**


	15. My Eyes

Chapter 15

"Yeah, I know, David. You know you don't have to worry about my love life," I growled through the tiny cell phone.

"But what if she gets in the way this summer? We will all be sad," my brother thought slowly.

"I will protect her; you all will have to worry about yourselves and not me. She means too much to me now," I said quietly when I heard Renesmee's footsteps. "What is he doing," she thought. I turned around and held her waist, burrowing my face in her curls.

"What's for breakfast? Not too special, we need to get to school," I asked while she walked towards the fried.

"Would you like…" she rummaged around through the fried, tossing tubs of yogurt on the table, "yogurt or… strawberries or eggs," Nessie stood up and smoothed down her dress. She was the most beautiful girl I met.

"Eggs and strawberries please," I flashed by her and turned on the stove. Her eyes watched me while she wondered quietly inside her mind. My hands moved fast, making the eggs perfect and cutting the strawberries into small slices. When the eggs were finished, I set all the items on the table in front of Nessie.

"Dig in," I smiled as we happily chewed down our food. Once we finished, I got my coat and walked towards the backyard.

"Um, how will we get to school, Ryan?" she stared at me like I was a crazy person.

"We're running, or I can carry you," I teased her while she walked closer to me with a seductive smile. Her hands crept to my neck and I moaned softly. "We might be last, darling," I said under her lips. Yet, she didn't care; I grabbed her closer and slowly fell to the ground. I gripped her dress as her tongue rolled over my lips, I could feel my eyes turn dark blue. When she heard my ferocious growl, Nessie rolled off of me and stared at me in horror.

"Your eyes… they're so dark. Why? I thought only vampires are like that…" she backed away as I moved forward.

"It's not … not a big deal, it happens to every half-blood. Now, come here so we can continue on what we were doing," I pulled her hips closer and kissed her tenderly.


	16. Rude People

Chapter 16

I wondered how Ryan's eyes could change when he hardly ate deer or… humans for that fact. While we kissed, we sent mental images about our day.

Ryan pulled away and whispered something about school. I jumped up and grabbed his hand as we ran to school. As we arrived, I noticed the Group of Seven immediately. Charlotte, AnneMarie and Lisa ran to stand with me and complimented my dress. We all seemed to match with cream colours and heels. Char wore long knit pink cream shirt over black leggings and small-inch pink heels. Annie looked beautiful in a green cream blouse with brown skinny jeans and mint ankle boots. Lisa had the cream purple stand out on her snow-white skin. She wore a purple cream long sleeve shirt with a light blue denim skirt.

"Renesmee! I have an idea, my friend," Char walked towards me and pointed, "Let's all go shopping for next weeks dance!" I recoiled from that thought but went along with it either way. The bell rand and I gripped Ryan's arm to go to class, I was glad that we both had history first. We walked towards History when I noticed Ryan diverted us into a near-by teacher washroom.

I giggled subconsciously, "What are you doing, we could get into tons of trouble." His hands pulled me onto his hips, while his lips grazed over my neck.

"You won't have to worry about class, my dear," his whisper tickled my neck and I moved his face up to mine.

"What are you doing," I asked quietly as he stared deeply into my eyes, causing me to flutter.

"Am I not aloud to kiss you, baby? Am I not aloud to," he bit my ear gently making me shiver, "to do that?" I moaned softly and took his lips into mine. Of course, we missed History and had to leave the bathroom eventually. Ryan took my hand and kissed it as I arrived to my next class. My periods flew by me in a dash and stopped to a halt when I saw Dan from the party try and approach me. I steered away, and walked towards the cafeteria. Though, I eventually ended up in line for the food, Fan caught up.

"Renesmee!" he ran out of breath, good.

"Yes…?" I asked like he was stalking me.

"I was," he let out a pant, "wondering if you wanted to go to next weeks dance, we would have so much fun…," he gave me an attractive smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No thank you. As you and everyone else would know, I'm going out with that beautiful man over there," I pointed towards Ryan and hoped he would leave emotionally scarred.

"Fine, but don't think I'm backing down because pretty boy is in the way," he leaned in and I smelt the mint, "I'll still be waiting." And with that, he walked away, no more words just the sound of him stomping outrageously out of the cafeteria. I smiled to myself as I walked towards Ryan, proud of how rude I was to Dan.


	17. New Things

Chapter 17

"What was that all about," Ryan asked me as I sat down beside him and Carlos. I gave Ryan a look as in saying you didn't eavesdrop, but I didn't say that.

"Well, Dan is trying to get me, which is obviously not helping. He thinks that you're in the way, Ryan," I poked his ribs and he flinched.

"He thinks I'm in the way?" I nodded, "yeah right, I'm in the way of a hate-filled relationship." His sarcasm would've stung Fan very much, but i loved how Ryan was. The whole time I was with Ryan and Carlos, I didn't notice that no one else was here.

"They went on… a camping trip," Carlos answered my thoughts, and winked.

After lunch, Ryan told me that he had to leave for basketball early after school so we spent our time together in Trig. Once he left, last period I had art and I finally met the new teacher. Her name was Mrs. Hewitt and she was amazing at art, coming from a New York University. She probably was the best. I walked out to my locker, feeling triumph on my work until I saw him. Dan walked towards me and I was about to steal Carlos's power If I could.

"Wait, Nessie!" he ran and grabbed my shoulder. He flinched back when he saw my black eyes and the image through my mind.

"Don't you ever call me Nessie again," he backed away muttering what the hell is she.

After that incident, I ran home, arriving faster than any other person, I noticed the phone was ringing.

"Hello," I probably sounded irritated.

"Well well well, darling. I didn't think anyone could sound irritated when talking to me," JAKE!

"Jake! How's La Push? How's Seth and Leah and… and everyone else? How are you?" I was practically jumping off the walls.

"La Push is nice, Seth is in love, Leah is annoyed like usual, the pack great and I miss you very much," he sounded so sad, "Anyway, I want to know how your family is and if they found anything else."

"Well, I'm not sure," I held the phone on my shoulder and grabbed my backpack, "I think that they are all hunting… or not." I spotted Rose, my father, Emmett and Carlisle in the living room. Knowing that they all would like to talk, I put the phone on speaker.

"Jake, you're on speaker with Rose, Edward Carlisle, Emmett and I."

"Hello," they all muttered except for Rose.

"Hello, mutt. Have you finally figured out an idiotic joke yet?" Rose snickered.

"Actually, yes I did. Leah and I came up with this one, ready for it?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Go ahead, beast."

"Hey! I'm not the only beast in this planet. Anyway, how do you entertain a blonde," Jake asked. Edward and Emmett sighed.

"How?" Rose waited.

"Write turn over on a piece of paper and give it to Rosalie!" Jacob howled with laughter and I giggled, why couldn't they just be friends? My father kissed my head, "I don't know, darling. We managed but them two haven't."

"Oh, I definitely didn't hear that one before," Rose's sarcasm made Jake growl. I had a feeling she really didn't hear that one before and my father nodded.

Later on, I thought about what Dan would do if he found out about my life, what if he would hunt us down or tell everyone? That night I had a dream about floating and becoming invisible. All of a sudden, I started screaming, feeling the pain arouse through my body. Calmness washed through me, although it hardly worked, I knew who was trying to talk to me. "Darling, what's wrong, what happened," Ryan's worried voice echoed through my pain-filled mind. I screamed and thought at the same time, "I DON'T KNOW!" the pain was like fire, like I was becoming full vampire or like Charlotte and Annie were working on me. Ryan shot another calm wave my way, "Char and Annie aren't doing anything to you. Why would be turning full? No one even bit you…" The pain dimmed down a little bit and I resumed to clutching my body parts. Chris helped Ryan and I noticed arms around me. His cold hand stroked my face and kissed my cheek, "Are you alright now?" I nodded slowly and noticed that not even my family tried to look for me.

"They were out hunting. I wondered as well, darling," Ryan's sot lips fell onto mine and I moved into him. He moaned and let me take his shirt off. Ryan pulled away to look at me and smiled, taking every detail in.

"Nessie, you are so beautiful in the moon light," he kissed me slightly and I blushed.

"Darling?"

"Yes?" I murmured against his abs.

"What happened, where are you," he moved up causing me to fall beside him.

"I'm right here…" I waved a hand in front of his frantic eyes. "Oh no," I thought standing up.

"Oh no what? Darling, where are you?" he stood up and felt the air, looking for me.

"Well it's either you are blind or…"

"Or what?" Ryan asked.

"Or I'm invisible…" I grabbed his hand, focusing on being visible again and his eyes widened.

"Renesmee, I'm so happy for you. You have a new power!" he kissed my head, and decided to lie down beside of him, enjoying what just happened.


	18. What They Deserve

Chapter 18

The trees branches thrashed at my face as I ran back to my house. How did she do that? How did she suddenly change my minds image in an instant?

~Flashback~

"Nessie!" I ran towards her and caught her shoulder.

"Don't you ever call me that again," a picture of me freezing at the hands of Renesmee flashed in my mind. Her eyes burned into mine, showing the rage more than a normal person. I immediately backed away, not knowing what she could actually do to me.

"What the hell is she," I whispered as I ran out to home.

~End Flashback~

I arrived home, kicking the door open. My cat snarled at me once I flopped onto my bed.

"What did I just go…" I whispered aloud.

A strange sting occurred in my cheek, then a beautiful voice whispered, "You were an idiot and you're hallucinating." Yup, I'm definitely hallucinating. I grabbed my phonebook and cell and called their number.

"Hello?" her familiar voice answered.

"Tanya? Yeah, I met some more of what you're looking for," I looked at Renesmee's picture and laughed to myself. This is what they deserve, once and for all.


	19. Older By The Minute

Chapter 19

The next couple days, my family was ecstatic to find out about my new power. We spent them training, looking for new ways to use invisibility. I approached Ryan at my bed, clutching some sort of message, I think. He sprang up.

"Hey babe, how's it going with the training?" he wrapped my tired body into his warm embrace.

"Not so great. I'm trying to make others invisible as well, but I only get someone's hands or feet-not a great thing to hide," I snuggled deeper into his arms, enjoying Ryan's scent that lingered around my nose.

He kissed my head, "Don't worry, you'll eventually do it right." I snorted, yeah of course I would. Ryan got up and stared at me, holding my arms quite a distance away.

"Have some faith in yourself, Nessie. If you think you can do it, you will!" Ryan looked deeply into my eyes, I went invisible immediately. He sighed, frustrated of course.

"Nessie, I'm sorry, you know I don't mean to hurt you," Ryan tried to grab the air's hand, so I moved mine to hold his. I squeezed his fingers and thought.

"What if I get more powers, Ryan? What if I get to be one of the strongest half-blood and would be able to compete with your family against the Volturi?" I rambled about my experience with more powers.

"Well, if you do get more powers, I still wont let you compete what if you die? I wouldn't be able to _live_ without you," his eyes bored into mine, causing me to get a little sadder. I pulled him closer, tangling my legs with his.

"You know, soon we'll both be 16 years old," he mumbled softly in my now visible hair. Wow, I'll finally be able to drive my new Mercedes SLK 320. Ryan chuckled and poked my side, "and I'll be able to drive my new Hummer!"

"Right, that monster truck in your garage. Emmett would love to drive your car and Rosalie would love to fix it," I sniffed a little, enjoying his scent again. Ryan pulled my face up to his, "Somehow, you'll have to drive your car without being caught."

"That just gave me an idea! I could practice making the car and myself invisible, or practice making objects – any kind – invisible," I threw up my hands knowing that was an amazing idea.

Ryan chuckled and pulled me closer, "Oh, how I've wanted someone like this for such a long time." He pulled my lips onto his, making the kiss aggressive and fast. I moaned, tensing up and rolled on top of him, pinning him down with my hands against his wrists. My teeth grazed at his bottom lip, playfully pulling at it until he pulled me closer, deeper into what we started.

*

The next morning, I awoke to a hard surface, rising up and down slowly. I snuggled deeper, enjoying the soothing rising and falling of my pillow. Hopefully, I didn't need to rush to school, my morning was perfect. School… why does that sound so important?

I stood up, causing my imaginary pillow to wake up, "SCHOOL!" Screaming unintelligible words, I searched frantically for some descent clothes. My mind settled for a one shoulder purple dress, white sandals with no heels, a cropped white sweater and a beautiful gold necklace my mother got for Christmas. Hair options varied from up-do, letting my curls fall or doing a duff-puff. I chose to let my curls fall to my waist, with a silver barrette. Ryan left my room to go dress so I had time to freshen my breath. Once I got downstairs, I decided that I would get some fruits. As I chewed on my apple, Ryan came back with a fresh white button up t-shirt. This time was the first that I noticed Ryan really did look older.

"Ryan, you look older! I wonder if I look older too," I wondered aloud, and walked to the nearest mirror. I screamed, looking at my older figure in this reflection. Wouldn't I have to go to a higher grade?

"Don't worry, darling. We both won't have to go to a higher grade because we can just lie and say we had a growth spurt," Ryan answered my thoughts as he worked on his own breakfast. Well, at least I'm old enough to drive! I whimpered walking back to Ryan's arms, cuddling into his chest. His chest rumbled with chuckles, obviously about something I thought.

"You really care about your car, don't you? I think you might turn into Rosalie in a few months," Ryan murmured against my hair. I thought again about my older figure, how my hair was thicker, shiny and less curly, more wavy.

Hopefully, my growth spurt didn't affect my height. If it did, I'd be as tall as Ryan, or maybe he got taller – hopefully.

"Yes, I am taller than you, probably 6'3. That is awesome, now I'm even better at basketball," he kissed my head and finished off his waffles with chocolate syrup and strawberries. Ryan swung around, tossing his plate on the table and pulling out his chair and mine. I sat down beside him and dipped my finger in his chocolate syrup.

"Hey! That's mine," Ryan pulled my finger towards his mouth, licking it very seductively. I shuddered and stole some more of his syrup but with a strawberry slice covered in it. He watched me slowly put it into my mouth, enjoying every bite of the strawberry.

Ryan moved closer, "you, um, have some chocolate on the edge of your mouth." He moved his mouth to the corner of my smile and licked the chocolate off. I moved to the side and kissed him deeply, feeling the taste of chocolate and strawberries linger in our mouths.

A while later, ryan and I arrived at school in Ryan's Hummer. Since we had to keep our reputation up, Chris drove the car. I saw Charlotte, Carlos, Lisa and David in Lisa's car, a red Jaguar. Ryan grabbed my waist and guided me to the usual spot that we all stayed. I climbed into our tree, hoisting Ryan up as well. We talked about the dance Friday, of course. Annie and Char were very excited about the dresses. I decided that I would steal my mom's white and gold dress for the dance. Dad if you're listening, please don't tell mom I'm taking it. The bell eventually rang and we split up to go to class. When I arrived to Trig, everyone was giving a dead stare to the teacher. I turned and looked at the substitute teacher, dumbfounded at who it was.

"Tanya," I whispered.


End file.
